Ultraviolet (movie)
Ultraviolet is a 2004 American-English computer-animated mystical musical film. Plot Eighteen years later, all the inhabitants of certain places sets sail to the Tri-State Area where those who lives there live together in peace and harmony. Gwen II, Bridgette II, and Duncan II sets of to find Courtney II as the rain begin to fall, restoring life to the whole country. Suddenly, a Norwegian human/magician hybrid named Allen is chased by an angry group of inhabitants of North America island for leaving them. Gwen, Bridgette, and Duncan saves him and brings him to safety from the mob as they watch them leave the Universe. Gwen tells Allen a story about the how they lost Courtney. After Gwen asks Allen to help her, Bridgette and Duncan find Courtney, they travel to California together to find her. Arrived in California, Duncan, while still searching for Courtney, was stopped by Allen's half-twin brother, Anthonio the Egyptian human/magician hybrid plotting revenge on Allen for defying him about the humans who are outside of the Jurassic Archipelago, but Duncan gladly against it. While Duncan still searching for Courtney, Allen, Gwen, and Bridgette went on a scavenger hunt for glistening gemstones. After they found the jewels, the allies found three young women, Vanessa II, Collette II, and Franny II (who used to work for three evil small animals and also Allen knows two of them) felt weary about their former animal bosses. Allen and the Special Druids cheers them up by talking to them in a positive way, although Collette II is still upset with Allen for messing with her career, but she still forgives him. Suddenly, the Aurora, magically visualizes a story about Anthonio plotting to destroy those who are outside of the Jurassic Archipelago to the allies, give Allen the magic of snow, cold and ice, Vanessa II the magic of earth, rock and natural winds, and Colette II the magic of heat, lava and fire. Aided by his allies, Allen sneaks past Anthonio’s henchmen in California and confronts him. Anthonio taunts him over his role about leaving the Jurassic Archipelago and backs him to the edge of the tallest building in California, which he tries to leave Allen to fall into his death, but he quickly got up. Enraged, while using his new magic to freeze both of Anthonio’s feet, Allen stood up to him and forces him to stop his plan to destroy his beloved new homelands, but Anthonio refused. Meanwhile, Gwen and Bridgette finally found Courtney in a uncommon catacombs below the streets waiting to reveal her dark secret to her friends and uses her new dark magic to create a large cave-in to trap Gwen and Bridgette in the catacombs then she leaves with a grin. Duncan, Vanessa II, Collette II, Franny II and the inhabitants of California, New York, Massachusetts, and Florida fend off the Anthonio’s henchmen and the treacherous Courtney while Anthonio, attempting to escape, is cornered by Allen at the top of the tallest tower. Anthonio begs for forgiveness; Allen spares his life but orders him to leave the Tri-State Area forever. Anthonio gains his new magic (heat, lava, and fire), when fire spreads and earthquake starts shaking after the large lightning strikes, to attack his adoptive twin brother, but Allen manages to freeze his legs and toss him to the edge of the tower and tells him to never mess with his homelands again, then Anthonio falls into the huge fiery flames. With their enemies gone, Allen and the rest of the people, as the rains begin to fall when the earthquake is over, releases Gwen and Bridgette from the nearly collapsed catacombs. Three months later, Allen, Vanessa II, Collette II, and Franny II permanently moves to Scandinavia and promises to the citizens of the Tri-State Area that they will come visit soon then Gwen, Duncan, and Bridgette went home as well. Category:Movies